This invention deals with a means of providing support to a person cleaning a bathtub or providing assistance to another person in a bathtub and is intended to ease the effort of this kind of activity. Just about every person who has been confronted with the tasks set forth above has wished at one time or another that there was available a device that would lend support and aid in relieving the uncomfortable kneeling or bending position required to carry out the above-described activities. Many kneeling devices or pads have been developed to alleviate the uncomfortable kneeling or bending position with an intention of relieving such condition, even to the extent that pain associated with this type of activity can be eliminated from the shoulders, neck, and back of the person giving assistance.
One such device which has been incorporated into the structure of the bathtub can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 35,304, issued on Nov. 19, 1901 to Pendergast. This device is fabricated from the cast iron that the tub is fabricated from. This device does not have a fold up construction, and does not have a seating arrangement in combination with the kneeling bench, and further does have any pads.
A second device is that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,140,902, issued on Dec. 20, 1938 to Fischer, in which an absorbent bath mat with an apron is used for a kneeling pad at the side of a modern bathtub.
Yet another device is that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,356,575, issued Nov. 2, 1982 to Terry, which shows a cushioned or padded kneeling appliance which is adaptable to the side of a modern bathtub. The device is padded at the top to provide support and comfort to the assisting persons forearms and elbows and pads are provided which are supported by the floor, which are useful to provide comfort and support for the assisting persons knees.
Still another device that is adaptable to the outside wall of a modern bathtub is that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,937,897, which issued Jul. 3, 1990 to Barnabie. This device is very similar to the Terry device in that it provides comfort and support for both forearms and elbows, and for knees. The device is comprised of cushions secured to a sheeting at spaced portions to provide a foldable device and also to provide a pocket for holding articles used in the bath.
On the other hand, there are also prior art devices that show the use of chairs having back supports and seats for persons which are orthopedically or ergonomically designed so as to prevent pain in the waist or back of the user.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,534,590, which issued Aug. 13, 1985 to Yamamura, et al, shows a chair which is orthopediacally improved. The device is characterized by a seat that is freely forwardly, downwardly inclinable to a point about 20.degree. below the horizontal, and is further characterized by a forwardly protruding cross-bar portion that provides support for the lumbar region of the spine. This chair can be a regular chair or it can be a squat chair, the latter chair being useful alongside the front wall of a bathtub. However, there is not provided a front support for the device.
There is further described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,650,249, which issued Mar. 17, 1987 to Serber, an ergonomic seating assembly system with a front chest support component, a pelvic tilt seat component, and related attachments. This seating assembly is designed so as to be adaptable to a table top, counter or the like.
Finally, the applicants are aware of the disclosure in U.S. Pat. No. 5,401,078, which issued on Mar. 28, 1995, to Riach, in which a unitary, portable, foldable and adjustable therapy chair is provided.
None of the devices of the prior art provide the benefits of the device of the instant invention.